Just Dance
by Deliciously
Summary: 'A dancefloor free of insecurity.' Inspired by three catchy songs. Nameless OC, oneshot.


Please be gentle, everyone! This is my first fic ever posted on FFnet, because my confidence is crap. I've recently started to play FFXII again, and now I'm near addicted (I'm on my second playthrough), even though I know lots of people who think this game is boring! Plus, I have an overimaginative mind. I have nothing against any of the characters, incase it seems like I do. Imagine the OC as you if you wish.

It's very strange for me to post this story... Oh, and do review!

Songs: "Just Dance", "Poker face" and "Love game" all by Lady Gaga. (I don't listen to the radio... but if a song is catchy, I don't really have an objection against it)

Pairing: OC!withoutaname/Balthier/Penelo/Fran/Vaan.

Disclaimer: I own a nice big zero per cent of FFXII.

* * *

I thought of the music back home.

I thought of the rhythm, the beat and the bass. I couldn't help myself, transfixed to the improvised dance floor, and saw Vaan on there; what a surprise. Penelo was there too, dancing with a Seeq. It was awkward, so I laughed.

I got up, unexpectedly, when Vaan took my hand and I giggled a little.

I can't remember why I stayed on the floor with Vaan, but I did.

Others, Hume and hybrid alike, shook and careened to the beat. I was soon in the midst of all of the buzz.

So I began to dance.

Swaying my hips, the music got lost in me, and the music made me move. Through my body like water, I tossed my head with my hair lashing out beyond my space, and I slowly forgot people's eyes watching this particular raven-haired girl.

The music moved through my body like sleek water, like oil, swimming down and hitting every vital part of me. I swayed my hips opposite to my arms.

I smiled as I move, my eyes shut, raising my arms behind my head and moving down, down.

I think I did it to forget myself.

I began to feel dizzy, and opened my eyes for a second. My head spun, but it was okay.

I'm dancing, I'm losing myself.

No one's watching, I reassure myself.

No one.

I felt skin brushing against me, momentarily bringing me back to life––no not life––but… awareness.

I was in healing purgatory as I moved, moving like the music tells me to.

Material and flesh slides against me, I open my eyes to see who it was. Penelo smiles at me, mid-dance, and I simper at her.

God, yeah, I'm moving.

No one's stopping me.

Penelo grabs my hand and I look at her, my cheeks flushed and hair wild around my face.

Then I see Vaan, who's moving, lithe and gracefully for a man.

Wow, beautiful.

The music moves to a slower beat, and I grab Penelo's waist, as a motion of courtship (friendly, of course) and she looks at me confused.

Dance with me, I say.

'Dance with me,' I had said, maybe too loud, enough for others to hear. Penelo hears me fine, taking my shoulder with her left hand.

We move, and I lean toward her as we do so; we move in perfect synch.

_We're_ the beat.

Her blonde hair flicks and breezes, and since we're so close, my black hair contrasted - we're different.

But now we're the same.

I can feel eyes on us – the party's; Basch, Vaan, Fran, Balthier, Ashe. All of them.

All the boys, all the girls.

I can't help but laugh as we stumble a few times, slipping on the rhythm, but we realign. It's too easy; the music's making it simple.

Having fun? She says to me.

Yes. I am. I reply through the euphony.

I am the lead, siphoning her body using the melody.

They're staring at us, I say. Of course she knows what I mean. She simply giggles.

A bit of a shock I think, she says.

I twirl her. Penelo's a graceful swan, moving alike with me.

The music changes. There's a quick, soundless gap – the shuffling continuing – but we still move.

We're interrupted, but we're okay.

Suddenly, Penelo winks at me, and swishes away.

I wonder why? We were having so much fun.

Then I know why.

Vaan's grinning, now in front of me. We're the same height, maybe I'm just a hair or two shorter than him.

He's my partner now, I guess.

I wink at Vaan, smiling; he blushes, and he takes my waist.

I poise, holding my right hand out and other hand on his shoulder, clinging comfortably.

There are beeps coming from the beginning of the song.

It moves to a jazzier, techno theme. It's got a light bass.

I smirk.

Vaan quickly but clumsily takes ahold of the appendages I've offered him. Hand on waist still, his other hand went to thread with mine.

I smirk again.

He lacks grace in a two-partner dance.

We circle around; all the while I look into his eyes, intimidating him, smiling.

Like a conquest to win the leading role.

'_Hold me, and love me,_

_Just wanna touch you _

_For a minute…'_

He returns the stare, but I can tell he's slightly embarrassed of me taking charge of the dance.

This is fun.

'_Let's play a love game,_

_Play a love game,_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?'_

Suddenly, I break off, laughing at Vaan's red face.

I can't stand being connected that way to him; it makes sillies rise up in my stomach and I can't stop giggling.

I can still tell those eyes were watchful and curious and jealous. I relocate to where Fran and Basch are.

And see Balthier and Ashe take to the floor, together.

Oh, I can feel the jealousy, it's tangible and it's squatting in my throat.

They're perfect together, very much so, dancing very much in synch.

Like me and Penelo were.

Oh, jealousy, you haunt me.

Then Balthier's eyes meet mine.

He smirks, and whisks Ashe into a spin and an old-fashioned dip.

I try not to let my jaw let up.

Balthier wanted to compete with you, Fran says. He took Ashe in hand onto the floor just as you did with Penelo.

_Well, I'll be! _I grin, ear-to-ear.

The jealousy stands up and disintegrates slowly.

Fran, dance with me? I say.

She looks at me, eyebrows up.

Quick, before the song is over! I exclaim, grabbing her claw, and taking her with me.

I'm taking her with me to the music.

I've wondered what it would've been like when Fran dances.

She's obviously a little taken aback at the suddenness. But quickly, she whips into place and takes my waist – no, down lower, near my hip, actually.

We move.

She's a damn near perfect lead, much unlike Vaan. I move, a little clumsy, I trip over avoiding her feet. She rights me out easily.

She has a small smile tugging at her face, and I beam at her gratefully.

Fran's good.

'_I want to hold 'em like they do in Texas, please,_

_Fold it_

_Let 'em hit me_

_Raise it_

_Baby, stay with me'_

Fran's white hair overflows and swims in the air like it was always meant to.

'_And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart'_

I turn my head to see what Balthier is doing; he's still dancing.

With Princess Ashelia.

Oh, _jealousy!_

'_I'll get him hard, show him what I got'_

He's gotten closer to her, and the jealousy squirms in my abdomen.

Fran, we have to move faster, I say.

She complies without query, and we speed up.

'_I'll get him hard, show him what I got'_

Oh, we're graceful.

We're two feathers in the wind, we move with graceful abandon.

However.

I still see Balthier smirking at me with the noblewoman in his arms.

Oh, envy! You strike me where it hurts.

'_And baby,_

_When it's love,_

_If it's not rough,_

_It isn't fun'_

We dance so much that the song ends; I look dazed and I feel dizzy, too.

I put my hand to my head – Me and Fran had made separate ways – but I'm still on the dance floor.

I giggle in the euphoric mess I'm in.

Oh, Fran!

I'm about to give up, and stop the dance, when the first song I was hopelessly lost in comes on again.

I'm so puffed!

I place a step to walk back to the tables where Basch (and Penelo) were, when a hand takes my hip.

Far too close to a spot for a stranger.

I make sure I ready a hand to hit a groping moron. Then I'm whisked around like an eggbeater.

I come face to face with the russet-haired sky pirate.

Oh, _my!_

Balthier smirks at me derisively. He's apparently discarded the princess, taking me in favour.

I cover my mouth in shock.

But before I can break free, he takes my other hand and entwines it with his left hand.

My cheeks are flushed a great shade of red now, I can feel it!

Dance with me, he says simply, in that deep, striking tone.

I would be honoured. I try to say that but it doesn't come out, stuck in my throat.

He's taller than me by quite a few, so I have to slink my arm behind his neck.

He's so handsome…

Oh god, I'm so worried now. Plagued with stage fright.

Why now, why now?

Balthier pulls me in closer, so my chest touches his.

I gasp. This is too close, too close for coherent thought—

We start to move.

He leads like the leading man he is. Like all the courteousness and gracile I expected.

Like the dainty frivolity I saw as he danced with Ashe.

'_I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore'_

He spins me around, and around. Music clings to my skin along with the sweat; oh gods, I hope he doesn't notice _that._

'_Keep it cool,_

_What's the name of this song?_

_I can't remember, but it's alright,_

_Alright'_

He suddenly dips me, my body following but my mind stringing behind.

'_Just dance.'_

I gasp as I'm close to the floor, and he has that coy face of his, masking everything else he's feeling under there.

'_Just dance.'_

He is like my proprietary drug; as I take him he also takes me, and we forget everything else.

I forget those prying eyes pointing at us.

All the boys, all the girls.

He looks into my eyes, and it's as if he pierces deep into my soul.

Flawless, forever, and free.

I am breathless as we step through the senseless sky.

The music nears the end, but we move only swifter.

He's stealing my breath away, I realise.

He's taking what I desperately need.

Just like the sky pirate he is.


End file.
